How can a candy be stylish
by Peachvodka
Summary: What happens when Kenny is being intelligent and proceeds to advice Kyle on a sleepover. Stan/Kyle; Style


**How**** can**** a**** candy**** be stylish?**

Later on, whenever asked about when it had started they both said they didn't really know. In private, however, they agreed it was all Cartman's fault, when he was at it during lunch again. Morning classes having just ended, everybody was already ravenous, just as a group of teenagers would be. So at the break they all met in the cafeteria, as every other day - this one just wasn't supposed to be your average lunch break throughout which Cartman insulted Kyle who was throwing swears at him (some of them were really... innovative; once Kyle in a snap of his nerves called him 'Jewfucker' - then realized what he had said and almost threw up, but Cartman has shut up for that break.) and Stan with Kenny trying to actually eat for a change. No, this was the day even Kenneth McCormick had said it was worth eating with guys and not going off to screw some random freshman girl.

Cartman, mind you, was as always trying to get Kyle to attack him, but said boy was pretty much ignoring him, talking the details about the sleepover at Stan's that weekend out with his black-haired friend and thus not really paying attention. It was only when the fat boy ventured into the "you guys are fags" area and claimed that they were sooo going to fuck each other hard at that Saturday that Stan raised his eyes and threw back at him a sentence that later became known as The-quote-that-can-shut-Cartman-up-nr.2.

"So what if we are? Wanna join or what?" By the time he finished saying it the whole table went silent, starting from very bewildered Kyle and ending with very grossed out Wendy with whom was Stan Marsh sleeping (and they didn't make any secret of it, either) until half a year ago, when they have broken up. Stan held his composure but when he caught a glimpse of Kyle whose eyes reached the size of coffee plates he coughed, smiled distractedly and tried to continue his previous conversation with the boy.

"Kyle, you were saying...?" The redhead shook his head and torn between gratefulness and shock he stuttered.

"...I mean, can I come at lunch? You know my mum's cooking..." Stan was just getting ready to reply when the bell rang and Kyle left hurriedly, leaving his friend to accusing and asking eyes of the others - mainly, Kenny's. It wasn't like he didn't agree with Cartman, it was Stan's reply that got him confused. Because, if you'd ask a few people who didn't really knew the thing between Kyle and Stan, they'd say that yes, the boys were dating, and mind you, even if it's sick at least they are not sucking each other's faces in public. That was as far as anyone was concerned. But the two boys knew better than that. Once, drunk, they'd had this conversation about their sexuality and came to conclusion both of them were perfectly straight... Maybe if one'd pay. A LOT.

* * *

The school ended and Stan was waiting for Kyle in front of it, as usually on Friday, for Kyle had English and Stan Biology - the English teacher was a bitch, letting them always stay after the bell. People passing him were more or less cheerful as always, but there was a slight difference about a few of them.

Mostly guys from Cartman's group, as the boy noticed and with a growing confusion stared at the snickering and staring students trotting past him, but just as he was about to grab one blonde girl Kyle appeared and smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Let's go home, Stan," said the Jew and quickened his pace, leaving Stan with a surprised expression on his features until someone sneered at him.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like you talking about your relationship? Troubles with sex?" That snapped Stan out of his stupor and he ran after his redheaded friend, and when catching up to him he grabbed Kyle's hand with his and tried to stop his hammering heart. From running, of course. When Kyle looked at him questioningly he just shrugged and said that all of them could suck his lolly if they thought they would win with stupid remarks. Kyle only shook his head and the rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

"So, Stan, why did you say it dude? Now everyone thinks we have a thing," inquired Kyle as he sat two mugs of steaming coffee in front of them and turned the console on. Stan appeared to be thinking about the answer and to win some time he went for his joystick, throwing the other one at his friend at the same time.

"I just couldn't stand it. I mean, so what, even if were..." he struggled to say the word then went for different option. "Even if were a couple what's anyone's got to do with it? 'S not like I'd be screwing _them_, anyway."

"Stan..." the redhead trailed off, rethinking what he wanted to say and deciding to leave it after all. Sighing he put the game inside the console and smirked. "I bet you won't win next three rounds dude, even if you had to sleep over at Kenny's for it."

"I'm in for it," came the reply with a small smirk tucking the corner's of Stan's mouth upwards. "But if I can, you're the one sleeping at Kenny's."

"Deal."

* * *

After nine games and the score standing at 4:5 for Stan, Kyle finally admitted he lost and threw the joystick at his friend who ducked it and stood up, swearing. Not really paying attention to where he was going he tripped over the cables and to stop himself from falling he grabbed next thing he could – which was Kyle's shirt – and the movement sent them both to the ground, Stan landing hard on his hand and hurting his wrist and Kyle on top of him, knocking the air from Stan's lungs. Few seconds of groans passed and then Kyle remembered where exactly he was lying and stood up, offering his hand to Stan with a flushed face. He still couldn't stop thinking about the incident at lunch and when Stan took the hand he offered he almost jerked away.

It was only when Stan tried to push himself up with the injured hand that he realized he couldn't. Wincing, he stood up and asked Kyle if they had some first aid kit or something, because, seriously, the hand hurt like bitch. The redhead nodded and headed for bathroom, mentioning for him to follow.

"No shit dude, it's starting to swell," said Kyle as he was wrapping the wrist and the palm in the bandage, a worried frown starting to marry his features. "Maybe you should go see a doctor or what, I dunno…"

"You're already wrapping it up, 's gonna be okay I tell you, no doctor needed." Kyle just shrugged, not prodding any further, knowing all too well that since they had pox when at elementary Stan hated doctors with fierce passion, going to visit one only when he was forced to. It wasn't like he didn't value his life, no, he most certainly didn't want to die – but when you lived with Kenny long enough and heard all about death and after-stuff you couldn't really mind that much anymore.

Looking at Kyle's long fingers clumsily trying to treat Stan both gently and right at once he spaced out, rethinking his outburst at lunch, and with an inner smirk remembering Cartman's face. Hell, for that face was his reputation worth, although Kyle seemed to be putting up with it kinda worse than he was. Kyle. Looking up at him Stan almost laughed. The boy's focused expression with him biting his tongue he looked hilarious, fuming when some string of the bandage went wrong. Finally tying a knot at the end he looked up and noticed Stan staring at him. He grinned at him sheepishly.

"Sorry man, ain't no doc. Can you move it at least slightly?" The black-haired boy tried it, curiosity winning over him and then winced again as pain shot up his arm.

"Guess not yet." Kyle sighed and frowned at him, looking from his hand to his face a few times, and then deciding finally.

"Stan. I think you should go home for today. It's dark outside already anyway, and I wouldn't want your parents to be mad at me for stealing you again. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"You're probably right dude but you really shouldn't worry about my parents being mad at you, I believe that they're just waiting for me to announce that I'm marrying you anyway." Stan shook his head and grinned. "I wonder if even then they'd get mad." Looking at his hand and not his friend Stan couldn't see Kyle's confusion clearly written in his face and thus didn't pause at what he was saying, moving from the bathroom to the living room and then to the exit. Stopping suddenly he turned on his heel and faced Kyle.

"Remember the bet dude. I'll ask Kenny if you did it and trust me, he won't be backing you up if you tried to sneak out." The redhead sighed and facepalmed.

"You're the worst Stan, I just treated your hand!" protested Kyle weakly, already knowing where he was going to sleep that night. Stan just punched him playfully in the shoulder then yelped and sweared loudly.

"Will your mother let you? Today and tomorrow, won't it be too much for her?" Kyle shrugged as an answer.

"If she will have me choose, I'll choose you anyway and you know it so why even bother asking?" Stan smiled at him, pleased he would still be the first one on Kyle's list, grabbed his hat and left, leaving Kyle at the doorstep, eyes lingering on his friend's retreating figure, confusion marring his features once again.

* * *

Kyle has seen this expression on Kenny's face only once before – when their parents forced him, Cartman and Stan to sleep over at his place to catch his illness. Being an eight year old then he didn't think much of big, surprised eyes that the boy was showing him now, too. He smiled embarrassedly and entered into the blonde's house, looking around him. Sure, Kenny was still as poor as a mouse living in a church, but it was already visible the boy had been part-timing after school. Living room was repainted and there was actual food in the fridge, not frozen waffles like last time. Kenny led him into his room, stucked with random porn and school papers and then he noticed that even though the boy's room still lacked any signs of comfort, Kenny had been able to buy a laptop, just as he wanted to do two years ago, when they entered high school. He gestured towards his bed for Kyle to sit down and sat himself next to his friend, turning so he was facing the redhead.

"So? What brings you here, Kyle? I know you wouldn't come here for no reason dude, and don't even try to deny it."

"I guess you're right, ah man… I mean, today Stan had been at mine's after the school, as usually on Friday," Kenny threw him a glance which the redhead ignored and continued. "And we made a bet playing videogames, yanno. Lose next three games and you sleep at Kenny's today. And goddammit, I lost!" He realized how it must have sounded and corrected himself quickly. "I mean, not that I don't like you dude, 's just…" Kenny cocked an eyebrow on him.

"You don't like my house." Kyle nodded, all relieved he didn't have to say it and quickly changed the topic.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Not going to be home for next few hours at least. Father's at some pub as I know him and Mother… Satan doesn't know." Kenny shrugged and looked at Kyle. "Want something to eat?" Kyle nodded and followed the blonde into the kitchen.

Munching on some cheese sandwich the Kenny made and which tasted surprisingly good, Kyle started a conversation he wanted to know Kenny's opinion on. Gulping down he asked: "Kenny… What do you think of Stan and me?" Kenny looked at him and choked. After managing not to die right in front of Kyle's eyes (not that it would be for the first time, but anyway, he didn't like his friends seeing him dead) he gulped down a glass of cold water and then calmly replied.

"Depends on how do you mean your question." Kyle looked confused for a while, so the blonde continued. "You know dude, you two are kind of exclusives, if you get what I mean. No girl dates you unless the other one approves, unless the other one knows it and even _then_ she would be spending less time with you than Stan and vice versa. It's kind of creepy and gives off a feeling that you're not really interested, you see?" Kyle frowned.

"But Stan really liked Wendy." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and what was the reason she told him she couldn't be with him anymore?" Kyle went red.

"That she felt as if I was in the way and she wasn't as important as me for him, anyway, and if he liked his friend more than her, then he can have him." The blonde boy whistled at Kyle's reply.

"I think I only heard the censored version from Stan then. He didn't tell me this."

"Dude, I was there when she was yelling this at him," smiled the Jew bitterly and winced. "Didn't need to see that."

"Yeah, I'd bet you didn't. So, how did you mean your question?"

"I don't really know. I don't want to think too much about it, but what he said at lunch… It's kinda gotten to me dude, I dunno. And then when he was leaving we were talking about his parents being mad he stayed at mine's this long again and he said that he didn't think they'd be mad even if he announced we're getting married." Kyle sighed and Kenny cocked an eyebrow again, a thing he did when he thought people are being stupid.

"Let me ask you something that may seem offtopic, can I?" The redhead nodded and Kenny continued. "Since when those sleepovers of yours started and how?"

"Since we were six – or seven, don't remember anymore – me and my parents were there, me and Stan were having an afternoon nap, during which he told me he didn't like to sleep alone. I always just guessed it came from the time he slept with his parents in one room, you know when they didn't yet live in that house. Since then I came to his place every Saturday to make him happy and it just stuck with us," Kyle was smiling at the end of his speech, not realizing how exactly _gay_ he must have sounded to Kenny, who, however regained his composure quickly and asked another question before he deemed both his friends fabulously gay towards each other.

"And how are you… um, sleeping during those nights?" Kyle threw him a confused glance, not really knowing why was Kenny asking him these questions but answered nevertheless.

"Either in his or mine's bed… Dude, why are you- Dammit, that sounded really gay, didn't it?" Kenny laughed.

"Don't worry dude, your secret is safe with me. I mean, the secret of your everlasting friendship, of course." Taking another bite of his sandwich he watched Kyle closely for any reaction to his statement and only got a frown from the Jewish boy, who chose it would be safer to eat than to speak of Stan again. Kenny finished his meal, thought about something for a while, being completely silent and then suggested: "Kyle, don't take me wrong, I don't think either you or Stan are really gay, it's just… Did you ever think that maybe you two should try it?" Before Kyle could start protesting vehemently Kenny held up his hand, stopping him and continued. "You know, it happens sometimes with best friends that they end up together and never mind the fact you're both guys, you don't have to be gay for it. You know, you can very well end up with some chick with titties bigger than Bebe has and then laugh about it with Stan if your friendship will last, even if you were sleeping together a year before. It's just that I think you two wouldn't consider it weird if you ended up kissing or even screwing each other. It would be just another stage of your relationship." By the time Kenny was finishing the longest monologue of his life except school presentations Kyle was blushing at the images in his mind and frowning at the same time, confused as never before. The blonde looked at the clock above the counter (also bought from his saved money) and smiled. "C'mon dude, let's sleep. I bet you have a lot to think about."

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Marsh, how's it going?"

"Oh, Kyle, welcome," smiled his best friend's mother at him. "Pretty good, thanks. What about you?"

"Same here. Where's Stan?" The woman who already considered him being her second son looked at him unbelievingly and Kyle got the hint, grinning. "Okay okay, I know. His room. Where else would he be, anyway…" He trailed off and headed upstairs, bringing with him snacks Mrs. Marsh gave him, saying she won't be bothered when they rethink themselves about being hungry. Not even thinking about knocking on the door he entered the room he knew as well as his own, sometimes even better, mainly when Stan couldn't find something and found his friend bent over his Math homework, sitting on his bed and chewing the end if his pencil. At the sound of his door being opened he looked up and smiled at the redhead, dropping the pencil at the bedspread and standing up.

"Dude, good thing you're here, I need help."

"I'm fine, why, thank you. Good to see you, too," replied grinning Kyle, mocking the raven endlessly about his manners. "What about?"

"I haven't yet solved one freaking problem."

"Sucks to be you, Stan, really. And it wasn't even that hard… Admit you weren't even trying, you just waited for me to come to solve it for you." Stan pouted slightly, his cover just blown and chucked the pencil at Kyle who ducked and laughed. Putting the food on Stan's desk he approached his friend and lied down beside him, checking the Math homework that was due Tuesday. Grabbing the pencil from the carpet where it rolled near to bed again, looked at it grossed out from how the end looked after what definitely wasn't Stan's first attack with his teeth at the poor instrument and wiped it dry in Stan's shirt, startling the boy. Starting with the first and easiest problem he decided he might as well try to explain it to the raven again, and make sure he can do the rest of it by himself and also not fail the exam next week. Grabbing the pie from the desk he began explaining, crumbs sometimes sticking to his lips which was really distracting for both boys, Kyle stopping talking and licking his lips absentmindedly and Stan watching him do it each time with growing urge to do it instead of Kyle.

After another killed hour by Math and another few by videogames Stan seemed content with himself, claiming he won over that bitch and will show her he can have an A from her goddamned subject she couldn't teach right if her life depended on it. Kyle didn't want to laugh at him but when Stan seemed in ecstasy even as he went to take a shower he just had to, calling him a looser and telling him he won't have an A even if his life depended on it, which earned him a towel in his face for quoting Stan while making fun of him. As his friend disappeared in the bathroom, however, Kyle stopped laughing and frowned slightly, thinking about what Kenny had said. He was willing enough to give it a try and he knew Stan will ask him how was it at blonde's. Having no reason to lie to the raven the Jew just decided it'd be the best if he told him what Kenny said and see his reaction. If it would be too bad, he would laugh with him about it and forget it. And if not… Well, he'll see. Not noticing the object of his thoughts has already emerged from the steamy bathroom he was jerked into reality by another – this time wet – towel. He scowled and threw it back, grabbing his pyjama pants and shirt he headed for the bathroom himself, head up, purposely ignoring laughing Stan in the doorway. Closing the door behind himself Kyle began undressing, stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain after him, as to not make a wet mess of the room.

He was just reaching for the soap when the door opened and he heard Stan. "Sorry dude, forgot my stuff here… I hope you have the curtain drawn, man." Kyle snorted.

"Like I'm showering here the first time, seriously. And couldn't your stuff wait?"

"Oh, don't be such a pussy, you have nothing I haven't seen before anyway." At this smug reply Kyle smirked to himself behind the yellow thingie hanging between him and Stan.

"But Stan… What if you'd become jealous of me being so well off?" Stan could _hear_ the wide grin on his friend's face and laughed.

"As if. You can be such a girl sometimes dude. Hurry it up, okay?" were Stan's last words before he closed the door behind his retreating self, leaving Kyle to his thoughts about how much this would be considered gay in others point of view.

"…And so this was all we did, you can ask him if you want dude," finished Kyle his story of being at Kenny's and looked at Stan's wide eyes and red face.

"Dude… You just kind of announced the dead meat thinks we're gay for each other and you don't seem to mind."

"Stan, even if I did mind don't you think I had a slightly longer time than you to think about it?" sighed Kyle. He was slightly disappointed. He didn't exactly knew what he awaited from Stan, but this certainly wasn't it and it wasn't even good. "And after all, wasn't it you who blew Cartman off with how together we are? And then saying that you think your parents are waiting for us to announce our marriage, dude-" Stan interrupted him.

"Kyle, man, I was joking! How else would the fat fuck shut up, what do you think? And that about my parents? Well, I really think they do but that doesn't mean we are actually going to do it!"

"Stan, goddammit, I am not talking about the marriage itself and you damn well know it!" Kyle stood up from the bed where the two of them lied and marched to the bathroom. This certainly wasn't going as he wanted it. Stan just stared at him with wide eyes, just now starting to understand the whole thing Kyle had on his mind and not quite believing it. For the next few minutes he was in too much of a shock to go and try looking for the Jew, then stood up and sighing he went to the only lockable room of his home, the bathroom and that was never locked, anyway. So when he tried the handle and couldn't open it he knew he was right about Kyle's hideout.

"Dude… Kyle, come out. This looks too bitchy even for you." No sound came for his reply and Stan sighed again, banging his head against the wooden surface, knowing full well he had to apologize to get Kyle to listen to him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" he trailed off, not knowing the end of his sentence himself.

"… just that what?" Stan smiled at the tone of his friend's voice.

"Just that I didn't expect this. That's all. C'mon, open the door, you know you want to."

"Do _you_ want me to open the door, Stan? Because, I meant what I said you know." At this Stan frowned, trying to comprehend the meaning in Kyle's statement. When it dawned on him he choked slightly.

"Kyle… Since when-?" Kyle laughed heartily when he realized his Stan's got it but misunderstood him at the same time. He was sure only he was capable of that.

"Dude, chill out," came the reply and a bang was heard as Kyle rested his head against the door that was between them. Their noses would be touching if it weren't there. "I am not saying I love you and want to launch into the sunset with you." He laughed again. "I was just thinking I _would_ give it a try, to see if "the dead meat" as you called him was right." Now it was Stan's turn to laugh. Then he sighed for the third time since Kyle ran from his room and with heavy heart asked:

"Kyle… Open the door, I want to see you. How else do you think we'd do anything?" He heard a noise he couldn't identify and only later came to conclusion it was Kyle's breath hitching and then there was the key rattling in its hole and Kyle stood in front of him, staring at him intensely, face flushed but eyes bright. Stan smiled at him, unsure of what to do now, but Kyle freed him of his worries by touching his wrist gently, looking down.

"What about yout hand?"

"What about it? Ah! It's all okay now, thanks!" Stan moved his wrist around a few times, fingers brushing against Kyle's skin with each flip of his hand. He was looking down at their hands and then with a sharp intake of air he caught Kyle's one in his and entwined their fingers, glancing at his friend, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips. Kyle was smiling back at him, eyes shining in the twilight surrounding them, only source of light coming from Stan's room.

"And… about what else of us doing were you talking about, Stan?" asked Kyle, mischief visible in his eyes, the soft smile still there. Stan averted his look and glanced down again, reddening.

"I… don't know."

"But I can't do anything without you participating, dude. I will not force you and you know it, and this won't even affect our friendship, because it's not like I just declared my undying love to you. So, it's all on you, if you're up for trying something different with me." The raven cleared his throat and squeezed Kyle's hand. And then he bent down to the slightly shorter boy, their noses now really touching, with warm breath tickling each other's face. Kyle closed is eyes and Stan followed suit shortly after. And then Kyle turned his head so their lips were brushing and Stan could actually feel the smile on his friend's lips. He sealed the kiss and his other hand automatically landed on the other boy's hip, Kyle smiling even more into the kiss and running his hand through Stan's hair. There were no butterflies in their stomaches, no fireworks behind their closed eyelids, just the feeling that something finally went complete, into the place it should have been from the very start and they wondered why haven't they been doing this since they were sixth graders. For Stan it wasn't another guy he was kissing, he was after all fairly sure he'd never be able to kiss for example Kenny or Tweek or, God forbid, Cartman. It was Kyle and there was nothing weird with it. Sure, he wanted to freak out when Kyle's tongue brushed his teeth, he wanted to push him away… But he didn't. Instead he opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kyle entrance and later deciding it was damn well worth it. Because, even though he knew this would cause an uproar, a scandal even, and Cartman will probably throw a party just because he was right all along and Kenny will make fun of them, and make them into buying him his week's lunch claiming they owed him one for getting them together, and Wendy would probably faint and Tweek get an hear attack and Craig would- But just then it didn't matter. It was all expected, after all.

**A/N: **_Also to be found on deviantART, same title. Dedicated to Shel, Eda and Asu. Thank you guys. :)_

_I hope the rest of you will like it, too.  
_


End file.
